


Subtle Invitation

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Shige blames Massu's new hairstyle.





	Subtle Invitation

It's the intimacy and familiarity that Massu cherishes when he's with Shige. No pressure to act cool, do anything extraordinary. Just the two of them being themselves around each other. Massu fetches his coat after the shooting for the TV programme he was on with Shige has ended, bowing and saying his goodbye to the staff. Shige has already left, and Massu finds him behind the scenes in the wardrobe room. They pack up in silence but there is some kind of tension that Massu can't quite put his finger on.

Maybe it's in Shige's silence or the way his gaze lingers a moment too long on Massu's new haircolor in the reflection of the large lit up mirror. Massu doesn't mention it but realizes his gaze is also lingering on Shige's concentrated face. They agree to hit the next best Izakaya for a beer or two and even in private, Massu feels like Shige is giving off a working aura. He notices that he has been staring at Shige's lips when the other starts to curl them, putting down his beer.

"I heard the new episodes of your favourite series are out," Shige says casually while taking care of the bill. Massu purses his lips as he slides from the stool. Shige flashes him a bright smile. "Is that an invitation," Massu asks, but he already knows the answer. Shige's invitations are subtle, you have to pay attention not to miss them. 

They head to Shige's place then, and make themselves comfortable on the couch. Massu feels like it couldn't be more perfect. All he wants is to be with Shige like this. Until Shige looks at him from the side and that gaze hits him hard. Massu's hands are in Shige's hair before he knows it and they kiss each other hard, not fighting over dominance but just to _taste_ , to take in as much of the other as possible. 

"May I assume I'm not sleeping alone on the couch tonight?" Massu chuckles and Shige grins. "You may of course if you want to, but I'd rather prefer to have you sleep next to me." He leans in. "After I'm done with you. I partly blame your new hair." 

Massu smirks. "Glad I made that choice, then."

Their love making is like a piece of art only they can create, in unison and silence but with a thirst for each other that is incomparable. 

When Massu wakes up around 4am to turn over, he realizes that he's not alone. There is a warmth next to him, and a soft, regular breath on his neck, and Shige's beautiful sleeping face. Massu smiles. He snuggles himself under the blanket and against Shige's form, wishing this night would last a bit longer.


End file.
